


Christmas Eve

by maddymayscrawls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymayscrawls/pseuds/maddymayscrawls
Summary: Hinata invites Kageyama out on a sort-of date after way too many years of pining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt-based one shot I did for l1nkp1t on tumblr. The prompt was "We're standing under the mistletoe. You know that right?"

“Shou, do you have any plans for Christmas Eve this year?”

She didn’t say it, but Shouyou could hear the hidden message in his mother’s words. “You’re not staying home, are you? You’re in your second year of university and you still haven’t brought home a girlfriend. I’m worried. When will I have grandkids?”

He still hadn’t mustered the courage to tell her the truth: he would never be bringing home a girlfriend. The chances of her having a grandchild was slim at best. It didn’t matter how old he got or how many marriage interviews she eventually would make him go to. Shouyou just wasn’t interested in girls. He was gay. 

Honestly, he should have seen it coming long ago. It was only a matter of time before his admiration for people like the little giant, Nishinoya, Oikawa, and yes even Kageyama grew into more of an appreciation of the male physique. And yet he was still caught entirely off guard in his second year of high school when he suddenly found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the exposed muscles in the locker room. He was beside himself when he realized he was trying to find excuses to make people like Kageyama and Tsukishima speak to him in their smooth, deep voices that could never belong to any girl. He cried himself to sleep the first night he brought himself to climax with a man on his mind. It terrified him to think that he had become such a disgusting human being.

Since then he came to terms with his sexuality. He could tell it was something he wouldn’t be able to stop, and so he adjusted his life so it wouldn’t be a hindrance. That was easier said than done with the whole sports team thing, but it wasn’t like he was attracted to every guy on the team, so all he really had to do was be careful around the ones that he was (mostly Kageyama and Tsukishima, not that he would ever admit the second one.) And that’s how he made it through the last one and a half years of high school. Nobody besides him realized what was going on, and honestly life felt pretty darn normal.

It was graduation day when he realized that, no, everything was not normal. It wasn’t going to be fine. Because when he faced Kageyama to say what would likely be their final goodbyes before heading off to separate universities he found that he just couldn’t do it. His eyes teared up and his throat closed and the simple farewell would not leave his mouth. And that was when he realized that with as much effort as he had put into avoiding seeing Kageyama in an intimate lighting he had somehow grown attached to the dumb idiot’s personality instead. Even the way he glared down and said, “Why are you crying, dumbass?” set off a little spark in his heart. He had gone and let himself fall in love. 

That day he hadn’t managed to say a word at all. Instead he just pulled Kageyama into a hug and clung to him for what was probably an excessive amount of time. Then Natsu had finally dragged him away with a cry of, “Mom and Dad said we’re leaving.”

Since then him and Kageyama had a weird relationship. When at school they would occasionally text each other with little updates.   
“Ugh my cafeteria’s food is so gross!!” “Psh, I bet mine’s worse.” “No way!”  
“Our team won another match today.” “Of course they did. They have the genius setter after all!” “Shut up dumbass.”  
“Being on the bench all the time is awful. I miss your setting.” “Well maybe if you played better you wouldn’t be on the bench so much.” “……..i miss your spiking too.”

The texting wasn’t what was weird. What was weird was that when they came home to Miyagi for holidays they were much closer than before. Shouyou had been to Kageyama’s house less than five times during their high school career. It just wasn’t something they did. They were connected on the court and through the team, but that was the extent of things really. But when they were home from Uni Kageyama seemed to almost insist that they spend as much time as possible together. They went to each other’s houses, bought meat buns together, played volleyball (of course), and spent a lot of time just talking and catching up on the parts of their lives that wouldn’t fit into their text messages. It drove Shouyou insane, honestly, because even with all that time apart his stupid feelings hadn’t died down any.

He spent every second with Kageyama agonizing over his stupid perfect hair and the stupid smile that had found it’s way onto his lips recently. (Honestly, what was so great about university that made him smile?) Not to mention the strange habit he’d picked up of hugging Shouyou every time they parted. Sure, maybe Shouyou accidentally started it at graduation, but that didn’t mean that it had to become a regular thing! Now he was always left dazed by the smell and warmth of his crush with none of the real benefits and it was just so frustrating.

So, this year he decided to do something about it.

“Yeah, I do actually,” he responded to his mother’s inquiry.

She stopped stirring her food for a moment, “You…do?”

“Yeah,” he said, “Kageyama and I are going out for a bit.” The disappointment on her face almost made him feel bad. Almost. But he wouldn’t let that stop him. He had used up way too much courage to ask Kageyama out on Christmas Eve, one of the most romantic days of the year, and he would not let himself regret it. Even if Kageyama’s, “Yeah, I’ve got nothing better to do.” had stung a bit. Even if the stupid idiot didn’t realize that it was a date. Even if everything went horribly wrong at least he wouldn’t be stuck here agonizing over his best friend anymore.

His mother sighed, “Shou…aren’t you a little old to spend Christmas with your friends?”

He decided to play dumb, “What do you mean?”

His tactic worked for a small amount of time as she seemed to mull over her next words, “Don’t you…I don’t know…Have a girl to spend it with?”

He let out a dry chuckle, “Mom, you know I don’t have time for girls between my classwork and volleyball.” 

“Surely you could find some time though. There must be a lot of nice girls at your school.”

He shook his head, “Nope. Distractions are bad for my mentality. I’ll end up missing a spike if I’ve got a girl on my mind.” He did not bring up the many blunders he’s made at practice while repeating particularly cute texts from Kageyama in his mind. 

She looked ready to argue further, but instead huffed and turned back to the stove. The issue had been dropped. For now, anyway. 

The day of Christmas eve found Shouyou nervously pacing the floor of his room. His bravado was suddenly failing him, and he had no idea why. It wasn’t like he had to reveal everything today. This was just a little trial run. Jus testing the waters to see how a date with Kageyama would go, were he to have the guts to call it that. And if things didn’t go the way he wants, well, then they’ll have a good friendly outing and everything will still be fine…right?

Except that when he opened the door and saw Kageyama standing outside his door dressed in a dark blue peacoat, scarf wrapped snuggly around his face, anticipation clear in his eyes, Shouyou knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold everything in all night. This outing was going to end either in happiness or heartbreak. There just wasn’t an in between.

The night Shouyou had mapped out started with dinner. This wasn’t anything fancy, just a little ramen shop that he liked to go to sometimes. He figured the soup would give them some warmth on such a chilly evening. They chatted as they ate, small talk coming as naturally as breathing. Shouyou joked about how his mom was already pestering him to get a girlfriend when he’s only 20 and Kageyama revealed that his parents were doing the same.

“I thought they’d be less insistent once I tried dating and proved it wouldn’t work, but…”

Shouyou nearly choked on his noodles, “Once you what?!”

Kageyama blinked at him in confusion before a slight tint of pink crept over his cheeks, “Oh…I didn’t tell you about that? I…kinda started dating a girl from my math class. It only lasted like a week before she broke up with me for being too absorbed in volleyball.”

Shouyou felt like his world had been turned upside down. He had been spending so much time thinking about Kageyama, dreaming about the (probably nonexistent) day when he would get to claim him as his own…And Kageyama had been dating girls. Of course he had. What else would be expected of a sports star like him?

“Wow,” that’s all he could say in response. Of course he wanted to say so much more, but for now that is all he allowed to escape his lips.

“Yeah, I know,” Kageyama seemed unfazed, and they slipped back into a normal flow of conversation for the rest of the meal. 

Next on the itinerary was a little karaoke bar. He knew it was cliche as heck, and probably would be slightly less fun than if they had more people with them, but it was the first time they were together now that they could both legally drink, and it was a good chance to be alone with Kageyama. He really wanted to be alone with him. 

As it turned out, Kageyama was a very happy drunk. Once he had a few drinks in his system he practically monopolized the karaoke machine, singing every upbeat pop song he could find. Meanwhile Shouyou told him how awful he sounded while simultaneously thanking evey god he could think of that he got to witness this beautiful sight. Kageyama even coerced him into a duet at one point. It made Shouyu’s heart swell, especially since it was a sappy love song (surely a coincidence given how trashed Kageyama appeared to be). 

Unfortunately, it was soon time to leave. Shouyou had planned a walk in the park, but figured it was a better idea to get Kageyama home. He hadn’t drank much himself, since he knew the walk home was long and icy. He kind of wished he had extended a warning about that to Kageyama as well. At least his instability meant he would be leaning on Shouyou th whole way home.

“I don’t even like my roommate. He’s on the team, too, but he’s such a jerk. Always kicking me out to have his girlfriend over and making me sleep on the couch and—” Kageyama was in the middle of some drunken monologue about his school when he suddenly stopped (talking and walking). Shouyou stared at him in confusion. He was looking up for some reason. Was it snowing? No, the skies were clear…So, what?”

“Hey, Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re under the misletoe.”

Shocked, Shouyou let his gaze rise to directly above his head. Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe dangling from the streetlight. Who put it there was a mystery, but it was there nonetheless.

“That means we have to kiss…You know that, right?”

Words excaped him as he looked up into Kageyama’s eyes. He couldn’t be serious. No way. But then why was his face getting closer? Why were his eyes closing? Why…

And then they were kissing. Kageyama’s lips were so warm in the frigid night air. Shouyou found himself not wanting to lose it. His hands made fists of Kageyama’s jacket and he held him close. He didn’t care if this was some drunken mishap. He was going to make the most of it. Kageyama apparently was, too, because his arms slid around Shouyou’s back, which was suddenly pressed against cold metal. Of course they couldn’t just stand there with lips pressed together forever, and soon the kiss was deepened with intermingling breath and curious tongues. They stayed there for quite some time, and Shouyou was feeling dizzy from the intensity of it all by the time they broke apart.

There was no exchange of sappy words or sudden confessions from either of them. Isntead they slowly disentangled themselves from each other and stood together on the sidewalk. Shouyou had no clue what was supposed to come next.

“I guess we should get home now…” Kageyama sounded surprisingly more sober when he said this.

“Y-yeah.” Shouyou agreed, and they trudged on in silence.

***

The next morning Shouyou was awakened by a text from Kageyama.

“Good morning”  
“Dumbass”

He smiled. Everything was normal, it seemed.

“Good morning, Bakageyama”  
“You were so wasted last night ;P”

“Yeah. I let my nerves get the best of me…”

“Nerves?”

“Yeah”  
“Um so about the…kiss”

Shouyou’s face burned. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to talk about it.

“Haha yeah that was pretty crazy huh”

“Yeah it was”  
“I was just thinking”  
“I might not mind being in a relationship if it was with you”

“You know, if you wanted to that is”

Shouyou’s brain short circuited. It couldn’t be real. No way. He was dreaming. Except that when he pinched himself it actually hurt quite a bit. A giant grin spead across his face and he turned to screech into his pillow.

He was so happy he almost forgot to tell Kageyama yes.


End file.
